


The Final Frontier

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Right after Season 4 finale, THEY ARE IN SPAAAAAAAACE, Team as Family, cannot wait for season 5, the final frontier, you know you want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: I immediately thought of this after finishing the season finale.





	The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> I immediately thought of this after finishing the season finale.

**The Final Frontier**

Fitz sat down on a small crate staring out the window into space, SHIELD was gone and in its place, was SWORD. He knew he was at a facility in the middle of an asteroid belt, and that was all he got. Then a friend came to sit next to him, a beer in each hand.

“Hey Turbo” Mack said as he handed Fitz his beer.

“I’m not sure if I deserve that name anymore, not after everything I’ve done.” Fitz replied

“Stop thinking like that pal, that is all in the past.” Mack said as he put a reassuring hand on Fitz’s shoulder.

“I guess you’re right, besides we’re in space.”

“And how awesome is that?”

“Words have not been invented for me to describe how I feel, but as long as I have Jemma and you have Elena, the galaxy is ours” Fitz smiled saying that

“I second that” Jemma said as she walked in along with Elena.

Fitz put his arm around Jemma and Mack put his around Elena, and they clinked their bottles in celebration of their new beginning, they will boldly go where no one has gone before.

* * *

Daisy wandered the halls of the new base. She still could not get over the fact that they were in space. She thought about her time in the Framework, with Ward. He was gone, again but he will always remain in her heart. She missed him, every day since he died she thought of what their life would have been like if they ended up together. She wears his jacket now, she wears it with pride and love. When she wears it, it’s like he’s there with her with his arms wrapped around him, and that is a wonderful feeling. She hopes that somehow, some day, some way, she would reunite with Grant Ward, but for now his jacket was a good enough reminder that he will always be with her. "If you can hear me, I love you Grant and I always will."

Unknown to her, his ghost was right there with his arms around her, he is always watching. "I love you too Skye, we will see each other again." He knew that she couldn't see him but they will be together, someday.

* * *

 

Phil and Melinda opened another bottle of Jag, “a toast to a new beginning” Phil declared

“Amen to that” May said as they drank.

They sat next to each other as they watched the stars. “I still can’t believe we’re going to be waking up to this.” Phil said

“It’s going to be interesting.” May replied in agreement

“I’m excited to see what’s out there, you?” asked Phil

“I’m curious to say the least.” May replied

* * *

 

Jemma and Fitz were in their room, lying in bed, in each other’s arms. They glad to finally be able to hold each other without having to worry about the end of the world, AIDA, the Darkhold, or people with flaming skulls for heads. Out their window, they saw a galaxy of possibilities, every star was an adventure waiting to happen, but right now neither of them could imagine a place they’d rather be than in each other’s arms.

“I love you Fitz, never forget that.” Jemma said

“I know, I love you too” Fitz replied as he kissed her slowly with all the passion he could muster.

**Never the End…**

_“We stand today on the edge of a new frontier…”_

John F. Kennedy

**Author's Note:**

> We are going to be in for quite the adventure when season 5 of Marvel's Agents of SHIELD begins whenever it happens, because I don't have an exact date. let me know how excited you are in the comments below. Also let me know what you thought about this little drabble. Also what did you think of the quote at the end, was it appropriate to end with that, or was it too cheesy?


End file.
